Ninjin
by Imako
Summary: AU fic set in High School. It's basically about Tira and how much Carrot really means to her. First chapter is on the lighter side but the next ones will have more angst.
1. Default Chapter

I first met Carrot when I was in pre-school. We grew up together, and I grew to love him. It's wasn't because I thought that he was physically attractive or intelligent, because I didn't. In fact, he was quite the opposite in the eyes of most. But he used to look out for me, and still did from time to time even though now we're in high school. I still loved him even though he had changed so much since then. He always chases girls even though he knows that he can never have them. Sometimes I wonder how he could be the same person that I used to know. I know that deep down that Carrot is a good person who has more than the birds and the bees on his mind. And maybe this whole girl chasing thing is (hopefully) just an act, but then I remember a saying that goes, "You are what you pretend to be." And it makes me glum thinking that Carrot might stay a pervert forever. I know I could make him very happy.  
  
I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Tira Misu, like the dessert. School is pretty much the center of my life, even though I don't really like it, because it's where I see all my friends, and of course Carrot. Sometimes I wish-no, I always wish that I could tell Carrot how I feel but there are two problems. One is that I couldn't stand the thought of being rejected after all this time, but the biggest reason of all is my sister Chocolat. Chocolat loves Carrot as well, but is so much more forward with him. She always hits on him and calls him 'Darling'. Sometimes it makes me sick. She's so beautiful, but then so am I, or so I've been told by numerous guys though never by Carrot who's opinion mattered to me the most. Even though he always firmly refused her advances I couldn't help thinking that she would finally win him over one of these days. People say that if you wear down someone for long enough then that person will eventually give in. And yet, if I had a nickel for every time she hit on him to no avail, I would be filthy rich by now.  
  
It was the last period of the day, English. As usual I was the first one in the classroom. I sat at my assigned desk and arranged my things. Not long after, another classmate arrived. It was Gateau, the star wrestler on the school team. [and our team is VERY good.] He was soon followed by Marron. Marron nodded at me as a way of saying hello and smiled. Gateau smiled too only he winked as well. I smiled back but I didn't blush at this. We both know he likes to joke around a lot. We're just friends. And then Carrot was the next into the room. He seemed to look over at me for a moment but he didn't say anything. Gateau and Marron were sitting at their desks behind me and we chatted pleasantly when we were cut off as Carrot surreptitiously slid into the desk next to Gateau. The two then engaged in a "deep and meaningful" conversation that went something like this.  
  
"Psst! Gateau! I have the package!" [wink wink]  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The eagle has landed!" [wink wink]  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The rooster is in the hen house!" [wink wink]  
  
"Carrot, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"  
  
I lost the rest of their conversation after that with the rest of my classmates coming in. I watched glumly as Carrot tried to glomp the assorted girls that walked passed him to take their seats, apparently giving up on Gateau. Normally I would have slapped him for every girl he hit on, but today just was not the day. I was very glad that Chocolat wasn't there that day. Our teacher finally walked into the room. Her name was - come to think of it I don't know what her real name was. Geez now I'm gonna wonder about that all night. Anyway we all just got used to calling her Big Mama.  
  
"Alright class, yesterday we were unable to finish our discussion on stereotyping or judging people unfairly. Is there anyone who can think of a time when they or someone they know has been judged or stereotyped for some unfair reason?"  
  
We rarely learned about books or writing in English class. We mostly talked about social issues and other random things. Despite that fact everyone seemed to be improving. There was something very magical about Big Mama.  
  
Carrot raised his hand. Big Mama seemed rather reluctant to call on him since he generally didn't have anything meaningful to say that was actually related to the topic at hand.  
  
"Yes Carrot?"  
  
"Well, I can remember this time when we were little when I dared Marron to go into a store and buy some-eh-'womanly' products and condoms just to see how the clerk would react."  
  
'Oh no.' I thought. Marron seemed to know what was coming and did not bother protesting but simply closed his eyes tightly and then put his head on his desk. Even though I felt sorry for him I kinda wanted to hear the rest of the story. I wondered whether Marron had even know what the things he was buying were used for. There was a sweat drop forming on Big Mama's forehead.  
  
"Um, okay Carrot. And how was the clerks reaction to this an example of wrongfully judging someone?"  
  
"Oh, the clerk didn't say anything, but when he was standing in line one of the other people who worked at the store came up to him and asked him if he was really gonna buy the stuff. And Marron here chickened out and said that he wasn't. And then the guy says 'Good, cause I'm gonna use them tonight ON YOUR MOTHER.' "  
  
The class (minus Marron who still had his head down on the desk) laughed at this. Even I couldn't help giggling, but I stopped along with everyone else when we saw the look on Big Mama's face. The sweat drop on her forehead had increased quite a bit in size  
  
"Carrot that was not a very appropriate story for school. Not to mention you seemed to have caused your brother to feel uncomfortable."  
  
Marron still hadn't taken his head off his desk and Gateau gently reached over and lifted his head of the desk just to make sure he hadn't passed out or anything serious.  
  
"Carrot, I seem to recall seeing you knock over a trash can out in the field for no apparent reason this morning before school. I think that you should go outside and clean up the mess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe you heard me."  
  
"You mean RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
"As a punishment."  
  
"Are you shitting me?!"  
  
"Actually I was just kidding but since you just swore I think I'll actually make you do it."  
  
As Carrot trudged out of the room he mumbled "What a slave driver."  
  
I got out of my seat along with Gateau to go look out the window which gave a view of the field to see if he actually went outside and didn't cut class, and sure enough after a few minutes we could see him cleaning up the trash. Other classmates soon followed. Carrot finished picking up the trash he spilled and then moved on to pick up the rest of the junk on the field. Gateau and I exchanged looks, he started to smile.  
  
"Does he think that he has to clean up the WHOLE field and not just the mess he made?"  
  
"I think so." I said and then laughed. The other people looking out at the window started laughing too. Carrot did not look like he was having an easy time. I could tell that he was swearing under his breath since I happened to be watching his lips closely. It occurred to me that no one had bothered to go outside and tell him that he didn't have to do the whole field, and I was staring to feel sorry for him. I mean it's only natural since the guy is the love of my life and everything.  
  
"Maybe I should go and tell him that he's done." I said after a while to Gateau."  
  
"Don't worry." Said Marron who had gotten out of his desk and materialized behind me and was looking over my shoulder. "Let him figure it out for himself." I nodded along with Gateau who was starting to laugh. Marron, even though he loved his brother to death was a great believer in 'tough love'. It was either that or he was still annoyed at him.  
  
Carrot apparently had become aware that we were all watching because he stopped what he was doing and looked up at us. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever. I could feel that I was starting to blush. It was like I could hear beautiful romantic classical music in my head and it was getting louder and louder. And then he broke eye contact and gradually the music in my head started to fade away along with my blush. Just then Carrot became fed up with cleaning, threw down the trash he was holding, and started to march back into the building. A few minutes later he walked through the entrance to our classroom. We all turned and looked at him. Even Big Mama was smiling.  
  
"Big Mama you can give me detention or whatever you want but I'm not gonna clean up the rest of the field."  
  
We all just laughed. Carrot gave us a confused look. Even though I eventually ended up feeling sorry for him, I couldn't help thinking that he had been somewhat of a jerk today. He had been rather inconsiderate of his brother Marron. Everyone knew that he hadn't meant any harm. He would probably have a talk with Marron after class to apologize and the whole thing would blow over. It always did. Carrot could be a nice guy, even sweet when he felt like. And that was just one of the many reasons why I loved him. 


	2. Girl Talk

Stand Disclaimers apply  
  
I have good news, well sort of. I found out that Big Mama's real name is Kanure Stella, so now I don't have to wonder about that anymore. Anyway, Carrot's antics in English class had added some amusement to my somewhat boring day. Even though the night was coming I kept replaying in my mind the time that we had locked eyes through the window. Something had to be done about this Carrot obsession because it was staring to take its toll on my efforts in school. I sat on my couch and tried to do my geometry homework but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was also wondering about the question that every girl thinks when she falls in love with a guy. And that is 'Does he love me back?' It wasn't going to do me any good to try picking petals off a flower or reading tea leaves. What do THEY know about love? Nothing that's what. I placed my geometry notepad next to me on the couch in an effort to clear my mind. Even though I knew deep down that no matter how long I thought about that question, there was really only one person who could answer that for sure. And that of course was Carrot. There was a beautiful sunset outside my window, and the weather was just right. It would have been soothing were it not for the fact that the 'Battle of the Bands' was going on at our high school and the noise could be heard even from my house which was pretty far away. It wouldn't have been so bad if the bands competing had some actual talent.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from the door to my room. Chocolat was standing in the doorway and she did not look like a happy camper. I couldn't blame her since she had been rather sick for the past week or so and her fever had only just started to go down. She had the look about her as if she had just fallen out of bed and had somehow made her way to my room. She would have looked adorable in the light pink pajamas she was wearing if she wasn't sick, so instead she looked like hell frozen over.  
  
I took off my rather large glasses and looked at her "Is there something wrong Chocolat?"  
  
Chocolat sighed and slumped down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Yeah, there is. It's the damn 'Battle of the Bands'! It's keeping me awake.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's nearly impossible for me to concentrate on my homework."  
  
Chocolat sniffled and then got up suddenly.  
  
"Screw this I'm gonna call the police!"  
  
She moved to get the phone but I yanked her down next to me again.  
  
"For God sakes don't do that Chocolat! It's not as if the police will do anything anyway. They'll just think that you're some whiny grump.  
  
"But I AM a whiney grump!" complained Chocolat. "And I'm also tired and sick. Don't people have any consideration for others?"  
  
"I sometimes wonder that myself." I answered with a sigh. Chocolat appeared to be thinking for a moment and then she got up and faced me standing up.  
  
"You know we should go out..like to the mall.Right Now!" She grinned.  
  
I gave her an odd look. Chocolat didn't look like she was in any condition to go anywhere. She seemed to read what was on my mind.  
  
"I'll just hop in the shower and freshen up, and that'll give you some time to get ready too." She said while eyeing me. I looked down at myself realizing that I wasn't very pleasant to look at either. I was wearing a pear of baby blue pajama bottoms which had black stripes running down the sides of the legs, along with a white spaghetti-strap tank top. Since Chocolat was the only other person in the house and I hadn't planned on being seen my anyone else, I hadn't bothered with putting on a bra. My hair was rather tasseled and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I actually don't really need to wear makeup and neither does Chocolat for that matter but we both usually wore a little anyway out of self-consciousness.  
  
I smiled and nodded yes and tossed my geometry notebook aside. I loathed geometry anyway. Luckily for us there were no parental units to stop us from not finishing our homework and going out because they were both away in business for the month.  
  
Chocolat left to go take a shower while in the meantime I rummaged through my closet to find something to wear. I generally didn't think much about the clothes that I wore since winter had just come to an end and there are not many styles out there that are both sexy and warm at the same time. I generally just wore plain baggy sweatshirts, red for preference, and a pair of jeans. But the weather was getting warmer, so I could now wear things that showed a little more skin. After much debating I settled for a pair of tight low-cut blue jeans along with a silver-chain belt which hung unevenly off my hips. I choose a light pink asymmetrical-cut top to go along with the pants. I let my hair down since it had been up in a pony tail but choose not to wear any makeup because I remember reading in a magazine recently that when it comes to makeup, guys thought 'less is more'. For jewelry I choose a pair of hoop earrings that weren't too big and sort of matched my chain belt. I also considered wearing a necklace but eventually decided to leave my chest bare of accessories.  
  
I waited outside our house by my new car for Chocolat. After a short time she emerged wearing a baby blue jacket which covered a light pink tube top. She was also wearing a black leather skirt with knee-high boots. I personally thought that the skirt was a bit on the short side but didn't say anything as she strode toward me. I tossed her the keys and we were about to get into the car when some random old grumpy man who happened to be walking by our house at the time looked at us and said, "What are you bimbos doing outside without any clothes on?"  
  
We eyed the man for a second. And then I pretended to looked confused and said "Oh jeez!" and looked over at Chocolat. "We must have left them in the house by accident!" My sister and I laughed as we got into the car and sped off, leaving the old man behind in the dust scowling. What a jerk!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an hour later. We were about half way to the mall, and were talking about guys. Chocolat of course didn't know that I was smitten with the same guy as her. She must have known that I loved or at least liked someone and was listing out loud all the guys that were available and that she thought I would make a good couple with. Chocolat thought I needed a boy in my life and so did I for that matter, but I couldn't see myself with anyone other than Carrot.  
  
"How about Marron, or Gateau? They're single. I mean they are your friends, all they would need is a little push in the right direction." Said Chocolat.  
  
There was a moment of silence where we both pictured Marron and Gateau in our heads and thought about this. It was rather hard to picture one without the other these days since they seemed to be spending a lot of time together.  
  
"Nuh uh." I said after a while.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Chocolat.  
  
"I mean it's not that they're not good looking and nice and everything, but sometimes you just don't feel any attraction to someone you know? Like they're not the person for you."  
  
"Yeah I know. As far as I'm concerned darling is the only one for me." She sighed dreamily.  
  
I frowned. Chocolat looked as if she were off somewhere else, not a good thing when someone is driving a car. And then her expression went blank suddenly. No, actually it didn't do blank, her face was just carefully emotionless. It was the kind of expression that someone might have on their face if they were about to ask their boyfriend if they were cheating on them and were worried that the boyfriend might get offended that they would even think that. It was tense. I looked at her for a moment and then cleared my throat as an encouragement to get her talking.  
  
"Tira?- Gateau and Marron.."  
  
"Yeah what about them?"  
  
"....They've been hanging out a lot together lately."  
  
"Yup, They've gotten really close."  
  
"And as I said before..they're both single."  
  
"As far as I know. Chocolat what exactly are you trying to sa-."  
  
And then the idea dropped on my head like a big rock. I could feel all my thoughts being sucked into it whether I wanted them to or not. I looked over at Chocolat who still had the same awkward expression. I opened and shut my mouth a few times.  
  
"You think that they're." I said in practically a whisper.  
  
If Chocolat hadn't been driving the car she would have put her hands up to stop me.  
  
"I never said that Tira! But well, you never know, I mean two good-looking guys hanging out all the time with no girlfriends. You never can tell."  
  
"How cute, You think that they're good-looking" I said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm just SAYING. you never know." Repeated Chocolat.  
  
I shrugged, not really caring if Gateau and Marron were together. I doubted that I would look at them differently. Though it would certainly explain a lot. "Well if you want to know the truth I'll just ask them the next time I see them."  
  
Chocolat gawked at me. "Are you nuts! You can't just go around asking people something like that!"  
  
"Why not?" I said and smiled.  
  
Now it was Chocolat's turn to open and shut her mouth a few times. "Tira, It's just such a personal thing."  
  
"Well when I ask them I'll be sure to add that you think that they're good- looking, Chocolat."  
  
Chocolat put a hand to her mouth. "Oh you shouldn't, cause Darling might get jealous."  
  
I growled. "Chocolat! Didn't he say know to you the UMP-TEENTH time you asked him out?"  
  
"Oh he loves me, he just doesn't realize it yet. Anyway back to you. Who else is single?"  
  
Chocolat looked out the window and saw a couple of boys standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Tira. What about them?" She said sarcastically with a smirk.  
  
I looked over at said boys. They looked like the worst kind of losers a person could be, the kind that don't realize that they're losers and think that they're cool. They were your average posers. They had seen the both of us through the car windows since we were at a stoplight and were trying to impress us by flashing their jewelry which was obviously fake. "Oh yeah, they're really hot." I joked and then laughed.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" said Chocolat and then laughed too. "I'll tell you what, we'll just turn around the car to say hi to them." She scoffed  
  
She of course drove forward when the light turned green. "Oh geez sorry Tira!" she laughed. "There was a car in the way so I couldn't turn around. But I'll turn around at this road up ahead. Oh man! That's just our luck! The road's too muddy to make a turn! We'll just have to catch them when we come back from the mall." She said with mock sadness.  
  
I was laughing hysterically and she soon joined me.  
  
"Exactly what would you have said to them if I had been serious about turning around."  
  
"I would have laughed." I said. "When we got to them I would have said, 'Hi, my sister and I just turned around to tell you that you look like a bunch of LOSERS!' And then hopefully you would take the hint and drive away."  
  
Chocolat laughed and then her cell phone rang. I frowned as she answered it since it wasn't exactly safe to drive and talk on a cell phone. She signaled to me that it was our parents on the other line by putting an imaginary gun to her head and pulling the trigger. I nodded and then gazed out the window as Chocolat tried to explain why we were not at home. My thoughts gradually drifted back to Carrot as the landscape rushed past. I feel a memory coming up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK to about a week ago.  
  
I was sitting in the auditorium, feeling thankful that the seats had recently been refurbished so that the supporting springs no longer pocked me in the butt. The drama club was practicing on the stage. To my surprise I found that Carrot was part of the drama club, but it was only for the extra credit. I watched him sit on a stool in the middle of the stage surrounded by other students taking drama. But soon most of them got up and cleared the stage except for Carrot and a very small freshman who I didn't know much about other than his name was Potato. They started to act out a scene where Carrot was Potato's father and Potato wanted to borrow his car. They went back and fourth, saying their lines for a few minutes when:  
  
"C'mon Dad! Pleath can I borrow the car?!" Potato whined.  
  
"For the billionth time, son. I already said no!"  
  
"You're thuch a loother dad!" "Don't talk to me like that you ingrate!" and at this point I was pretty sure that Carrot wasn't going by the script and was just improvising. Either Potato was actually a very good actor, or he really was about to wet himself. Carrot continued.  
  
"Let me tell you something! I've been around A LOT longer than you so I KNOW what I'm talking about! DO NOT insult Me under my own roof! I am a MAN DAMMIT! I drive a PORSH! DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"  
  
"Alright! That'll be enough Carrot." Said Mr. Torte, the head of the drama department. Carrot seemed to have overworked himself and was beat red in the face and his feet seemed to be in danger of leaving the ground. Beside Mr. Torte stood Jeeves, the scriptwriter. He was close to tears. Mr. Torte seemed to be impressed by Carrot. His eyes were wide and glazed over, he looked insane. He murmured something along the lines of, "He is the one." But that couldn't have been what he had said. It made no sense at all.  
  
In the meantime, Carrot watched as Potato had to be led away by some 'nice people'. And for a moment his eyes flickered over to me and then away. At that moment I forgot how I couldn't let my feelings for him show, and about my sister's feelings as well. I decided that I might try and get his attention this once. I would try nothing drastic, just a little something. I sat cross-legged in my seat and leaned forward. I then crossed my arms a little tighter than was necessary and leaned forward in my seat. This would hopefully show a little cleavage without actually enabling him to look down my shirt from the stage. When Carrot looked over at me again his eyes widened a little. I smirked a little and unfolded one arm and slid my glasses a little down my nose, pretending to watch and Listen to Mr. Torte who was now talking to Jeeves. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Carrot who was getting that funny look on his face that he reserved for oggleing at girls. The shirt I was wearing was the most skin tight thing I'd worn since the beginning of winter, and I guessed I must have 'grown' a little since then. Carrot eventually snapped out of his trance when Mr. Torte asked when would be the next time he would be available to rehearse.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, any time Mr. Torte." Said Carrot and then he hopped of the stage and started to walk over to me.  
  
I then realized that part of the reason why Carrot had been starring was because I must have accidentally pulled down my shirt when I crossed my arms and this had revealed a little bit of the Victoria's Secret bra I was wearing at the moment. I sat up feeling a little embarrassed, but part of me felt very satisfied. After all, I had gotten the desired effect. And now he was coming over to talk to me.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had to end it. It was getting too long for one chapter. But I will hopefully upload the next chapter soon. Hope you liked it, I had writers block towards the end. I said it would be a bit more angst but I couldn't help myself. But EVENTUALLY there will be angst. And of course in this chapter their was just a teeny bit of GxM. Tee Hee Hee! ^_^x 


End file.
